


Science

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	Science

In science he'd found the logical sense of order that humans and other living creatures often made a mess of: causality. It had been easy to take his experiments out of the lab - manipulating and controlling variables in ever more exquisite patterns - observing, collecting data - then teasing out finer and more tenuous relationships. This was when he felt most alive. But in the dead of the night, data streams illuminating his face and glinting the smudged lenses of his glasses, he still dreams of ephemera: of corn-silk hair shot with rainbows, and a heart-breaking Mona Lisa smile.


End file.
